All These Things
by ThousandTease
Summary: My first fic, songfic to be specific, so be nice n.n He's figuring out why she still dwells in his mind at random times. ShikaIno and I hope you like the song "All These Things" by Stephen Speaks. R&R! Rated T to be safe X3
1. Chapter 1

----

My first fic here in this site so I hope you would enjoy this. ShikaIno haters are not allowed here. Hint of ShikaTema just a hint but not really important to this chapter because ShikaIno is the main thing here! Now read

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Maybe it's her face,**

"Look at this picture! I so want Tsunade-sama's face from when she was young and now, old!" Ino Yamanaka yelled with jealousy and a tint of frustration as she looked at the Fifth Hokage's picture in the history books.

"We're here to research about Konoha's hidden techniques, remember?" Shikamaru Nara yawned as he rolled his eyes before he flipped the dusty book he found nearby.

No way was he going to walk five steps away from his current position to get a book.

"I know but look at her face! I can't believe Tsunade-sama still looks the same in that elegant face she got until now." she sighed sadly as she continued to try to read the book she was currently holding.

'_Glad she closed her big mouth. Next thing, you know, she wants Orochimaru's hair.'_ Shikamaru snickered with this thought.

Suddenly, his eyes started to look at her face. He had a weird feeling on why his eyes suddenly looked at her face . . .

. . . The face that is so beautiful and innocent right now. The texture: smooth and gentle like a baby's skin only it was obvious that from that face, she grew into a beautiful young lady. A face that could make thousand opponents faint at the sight of it.

Shikamaru flinched when those words were his description on his female teammate's face. He shook his head and continued to focus his mind on the pages in front of him.

'_Never mind about that. The fact that she's still concentrating on the book where her eyes is scanning at makes her gullible therefore she didn't see my eyes gaze on her face.'_ Shikamaru theorized and knew this would be proven in the next second. He smiled slightly to himself.

_'Temari's more mature, anyway.'_ He thought but shook his head again. _'Damn, now Temari had to get in here? Oh please, let not Tsunade come in this topic. I've heard enough of her name awhile ago.'_ Shikamaru groaned as he continued to read the book.

**no makeup at all. **

'I still can't believe she has a pretty face. Usually, she would wear heavy makeup like purple eyeliner, cherry lip gloss and rosy blushes also imported foundation, too! Wait, why do I even know how her makeup is organized? But right now, she's not wearing make up . . . and yet she's still beautiful.' He thought as he looked at her face again. His eyes fixed at her face once again. Not to mention, wide eyes because one: he's still thinking loud Ino is beautiful and second: he's mesmerized by her pretty face.

**As she tells me she's not beautiful.**

"Shika!!!" she whined as her head rested hardly on the desk. "Ow . . ." she expressed the slight pain. Shikamaru's face turned sour because Ino did a usual dumb thing but mostly because he couldn't see her pretty face. _'Troublesome.'_ he thought plainly.

"I'm not beautiful." she said sadly when she turned her head that is still on the desk to see Shikamaru's expression . . .

. . . Which was a satisfied smile on his face.

'_There's the pretty face.'_ he thought as he sighed in relief and started to read another book.

"If you're not beautiful then clouds don't exist." he whispered sarcastically to himself.

He gulped.

She must've heard it.

Oh boy.

"You didn't even reply to my complaint." Ino pointed out. She didn't hear him whisper after all.

"It's beautiful if you want to hear that from my mouth. Now let me research, troublesome pig." He said with no enthusiasm in his voice. It seems that his attraction to Ino faded quickly.

He gulped again.

That was worse than his comment awhile ago.

"Troublesome pig?!" She asked sternly as a vein popped on her forehead.

"Troublesome." he then sighed with regret as he knew Ino was going to yell at the top of her voice and the usual rants were going to arrive to his ears.

Meh. He was used to it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

More to come if I receive two or more reviews ;) Now review and leave enthusiastic comments and/or supporting critiques. Flaming is not allowed because it's not nice XD Leave reviews please!

----


	2. Chapter 2

----

Thank you, Absolute-Anime-Otaku for reviewing huggles you so much. Here's the next chapter, enjoy! and guess what?

There are two or three Naruto characters featured here in some fillers I placed here. No worries, they're not long fillers. Just short ones so please, start reading! Hope there'll be more reviewers!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**  
**

**Maybe it's her hair, soft golden **

" I've never seen you not ponytail your hair." Shikamaru said out of the blue.

He was intrigued that the sun was blazing on them which made her hair shone brighter than the sun itself.

_' Her hair looks soft and golden as her heart . . .  
. . . if you catch her in a good mood.' _

' Oh, great. Is it back again?' Shikamaru groaned deeply.

" It would be troublesome as you would say if I just let my hair fall down on my shoulders. The wind will seriously mess up my hair." Ino explained with a scoff as she scratched her left arm.  
" Do we really have to sit in this stupid rickshaw?" Ino complained as Shikamaru wasn't listening.  
" Shika!" Ino exclaimed after a minute passed with no response from him. Shikamaru just grunted.

He was looking at the fluffy clouds passing by the view he was looking at.

" Shika, why are we riding in this rickshaw?" Ino asked.  
" I'm lazy to walk." Shikamaru replied.

" What a likely excuse" Ino grumped.  
_' Walking is less tiring than riding in this filthy rickshaw. There are flies everywhere!!'_ Ino thought angrily as she whimpered slightly.

" Inuzuka, have you seen where my flies went?" Shino Aburame asked straightforwardly as the eyes behind his glasses were burning holes behind Kiba's head.  
" What would I even do with them?" Kiba Inuzuka turned to say this rudely to his face. Akamaru barked to agree with this statement.

" A rickshaw passed by this path, didn't it?" Shino said with his eyebrows still arched.  
" Yeah and we couldn't take it as a ride since Akamaru was huge to fit in it." Kiba said in disappointment as Akamaru barked angrily.  
" No offense, buddy." Kiba noted in time as Akamaru just barked innocently.

" I hope those flies of mine will come back." Shino said calmly with slight worries as Kiba rolled his eyes.  
_' Was this guy for real?' _Kiba thought with disbelief.  
_' Well, I guess I would feel the same if Akamaru was gone and all . . .' _Kiba thought clearly.  
_' But still. Flies?!'_ Kiba thought in great disbelief again.

Where was Hinata when you needed her to settle two different boys in her team?

" Flies . . . everywhere . . ." Ino said deeply and grinded her teeth in annoyance as Shikamaru grunted then looked at her.

Surprisingly, there were flies around her seat. The fact that Ino's complaint wasn't entertaining to him had to be stopped.

His hand swatted the flies away and then, as we know that Shikamaru is smart, he started his long awaited stunt.

" SHIKA!!!" Ino was now furious because while Shikamaru swatted the flies away, he also successfully had a ponytail clenched in his fist.

" My day is totally ruined!" Ino exclaimed as she sat up properly with legs crossed, her arms crossed, too and looked angrily at the straight road the rickshaw was heading to.  
" Half ruined since the flies are gone now." Shikamaru noted with a smirk.

" There they are." Shino kept his contentment as he said this when the flies from the rickshaw arrived.  
And then he smiled slyly. In his mind, he told the flies to surround his teammates.

" SHINO!!!" Kiba yelled as there were now flies surrounding him and his dog. There were going to have red lumps all over their bodies!  
Shino just stood there like nothing happened. He did pay back at the prank Kiba did last week.

Nowadays, Shino reminded himself to never get near to honey.

Don't ask.

Minutes passed by as silence filled between them as if the children's laughter and adults' loud conversations in the village weren't heard at all.

He sighed as he rubbed the temples on his forehead. He had to unfortunately admit that silence was worse than Ino's words from her loud mouth.  
**  
and wind blown  
As we drive through the streets of town**

" Ino-" he paused as he saw her leaning at the side while looking at her view but that wasn't what made Shikamaru took his breath.

It was the wind that blew her hair gently as the rickshaw moved.

The gorgeous hair: her crowning glory was being caressed by one of the five elements. The calm and serene element.

" What?" she replied still looking at her view with the wind still blowing her hair gently.

It was a sight for Shikamaru's sleepy eyes, all right.

" You should try leaving your hair like that." he said and cleared his throat as Ino turned to eye at him with a raised eyebrow.  
" Give me that!" She yanked the ponytail away from his hand. She grinned and stuck her tongue out at him before she ponytailed her hair.

" It's freaky that you're making my hair a big deal. I can't wait until this transport drops us to our houses." She said humorly as Shikamaru just shook his head with a simple smile. She'll never know why.

" But then again, why don't we see how your hair looks like when it's down?" Ino said fondly as she winked slyly at him.

He suddenly sweatdropped as it was too late since Ino's hand started to grab the ponytail that was holding his 'Pineapple' hairstyle.

" OH MY GOSH!" she shrieked.

Shikamaru had an Afro hairstyle!

" Troublesome." he said angrily as he ponytailed his hair.  
" We're even at least." Ino giggled as Shikamaru groaned and looked out to his view. The attraction faded away yet again.

The fluffy clouds were currently his friends now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No reason but who's the best? Shino or Kiba? Lolz and sorry that Shika's hair had to be afro XD Leave some reviews like three or more please! thankies in advance!

----


End file.
